the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Demigods of Anubis (Percy Jackson and HoA Crossover) Chapter 4
______________________________________________________________________________________________ Previously on Demigods of Anubis, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" Eddie and KT screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Patricia screamed for the first time. Currently, On Demigods of Anubis "Stay in the Car!" Annabeth said as she got out the car and pulled her knife out and tried to kill the monster. Annabeth triple stabbed the monster but it stayed and pushed her into the car. "What the Hell Do you think you're doing?!" Eddie said as he got out of the car "I told you to stay in the car!" Annabeth said as she stood up. "I'm not going to let 3 girls die tonight and that includes you!" Eddie said. "Well How many of us carry knives?! 1 to 4 trust me Eddie I got this!" Annabeth said as she aimed for the monster's heart. "What are you doing?!" Eddie said as he grabbed Annabeth. "EDDIE LET ME GO!" Annabeth said as she threw her knife in the Monster's Monster fell in the ocean behind the shed in front of the Car. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Eddie said. "We need to go." Annabeth said as she opened the Passenger seat car door. "But We are in the middle of nowhere!" Eddie said as he got in the front seat along with Annabeth. "Eddie just shut up and get in the back seat..." Annabeth said as she put her seat belt on. "No Annabeth I'm not going in the back seat! Can you atleast check the Gas because you were driving over the limit..." Eddie said. "UGH. Fine The Gas is...Low..." Annabeth said as she checked the gas. "Oh Great! Just great!" Eddie said as he hit his legs and looked back at Katricia who were sound Patricia was fake asleep. "Yacker I know you're awake." Eddie said. "Eddie shut up." KT said. "KT you were awake?" Eddie and Patricia both asked. "Yes." KT said. "So we have no gas...?To go back home...?" Patricia asked. " are we gonna do?!We almost died from Annabeth's 'Demigod Driving' How are we gonna get home?!" Eddie asked. "We're in the middle of Nowhere so did any of you bring your cellphones for help?" Annabeth asked. "Annabeth, you didn't warn us that we were going to get into a car crash and get attacked by this monster!" Patricia yelled. "OK Look if you wanna live then we have to get out of this car and go camp in the forest near the ocean." Annabeth said as she turned to all of them. *Anubis House* "It's Ten O' Clock!You know what that means! You have ten minutes Precisely and I would like to hear a pin drop!" Victor said as he stood in the hallway holding his white silver pin. "Victor don't you think you're missing something...?" Trudy asked. "What...?" Victor said. "Patricia Eddie KT and Annabeth are not here!" Trudy said. "What?!Doesn't the newbie know she has a curfew!" Victor said. "Victor calm down." Trudy said as Fabian Jerome and Alfie were running to their rooms "No running!" Victor said as Joy Mara and Willow ran to their rooms. Then Grover and Percy ran to their rooms. *Back to the car* "Do you agree...?" Annabeth asked. "I hate camping!" Patricia said. "Yacker, this is for our lives..." Eddie said. "Well this depends on how long we'll be in the forest camping...?" KT said. "Oh Geez I don't know..." Annabeth said sarcastically to KT. "I'll call Fabian!" Eddie said as he checked his pockets for his phone. "...?" "Just hold on..." Eddie said. "UGH. I'll call Percy KT you call Fabian!" Annabeth said as she pulled out her phone as KT did the same. "Fabian...pick up pick up..." "Percy would you pick up!" Annabeth and KT said as they were waiting for Fabian and Percy to pick up on their phones. "Hello...?" Fabian said as he picked up the phone. "Fabian!" "KT!" "Annabeth was demigod driving and got us into a car crash and a big ugly monster came out and Annabeth killed it." "WAIT WHAT?!" "Yea..." "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Um...I don't know..." "ASK ANNABETH!" "Annabeth...where are we?" "As if I know...just tell him we-" "We're on Lakemore shore." Patricia said. "Lakemore Shore!" KT said while on the phone with Fabian. "OK I'll be over!" Fabian said as he hung up grabbed his jacket and ran out the house. "Should we stay...or go to the forest...I think we should stay-" Eddie said as Annabeth cuts him off " you wanna die then stay here if you wanna live then I suggest we go to the forest." "Fine..." Eddie said. " follow me." Annabeth said as her Eddie Patricia and KT walked out the car and to the forest. *forest* "Everyone we will be sleeping TOGETHER" Annabeth said. "As long as I don't die painfully..." KT said. "Yeah Yeah just go somewhere..." Annabeth said as she sat down. The wind was blowing and the sky was black and cloudy it was a sign of was traveling the Forest and a breeze of Cold air swept passed Eddie. "I'm cold..." Eddie said while rubbing his arms for warmth. "So am I..." KT said. Annbeth pulled out a tent and 3 sleeping bags "We will all be sleeping in the same tent" "WHAT?!WHY?!" Patricia said pissed off. "Well bumbo if you wanna die by dragons than stay out here..." Annabeth said. "Don't call me a bimbo!Remember your only in Sibuna when we prove your evil!" Patricia said. Annabeth stopped in her tracks of setting up the Tent/Sleeping backs "Yacker!" Eddie said. Annabeth turned around and shot a look at Patricia and at Eddie. "So you're using me...?" Annabeth said as Eddie stepped back and Annabeth pulled her knife out "What are you doing?!" KT said and stepped back. "No one uses me and I never EVER loose." Annabeth said and puts her knife under Eddie's throat as if she was going to slit his throat. "You will regret this...You can't beat the monsters like me Percy and Grover can you're just mortals..." :"Mortals?WRONG Annabeth you're not the only one with a powerful identity!" Eddie said. Eddie pushed Annabeth away from him and grabbed Annabeth's knife that was heading for his throat. "The Osirian?The Great Osirian...?Maybe your the reason the monsters are after you!" Annabeth said. "I'm the reason?!Maybe it's because the Demigods came to Anubis!" Eddie yelled. "GUYS!GUYS!" Fabian yelled while running down to where Annabeth Eddie KT and Patricia were in the forest. "Fabian!?" KT yelled. Fabian ran next to KT saying, "I'm here and why aren't you in the car?!" "OH GOD FABIAN WHY WOULD WE BE IN THE CAR-" A pour of Rain and Thunder happened. BOOM CLASH CRACK BA BOOM CLASH CRACK The sound of Thunder. "UGH Great it's raining!" KT took off his hoodie and gave it to KT after all she is one of the people who basically had a heart attack after Annabeth's dangerous Demigod driving "Th...Thanks..." KT shivered and said. "Fabian how did you get here..." Eddie asked. "I ran..." Fabian said while he was holding KT. "You ran from Anubis to Lakemore?!" Patricia asked stupidly. "Yes..." Fabian answered "Well that was stupid..." Patricia said and crossed her arms glaring at Annabeth. "We should go..." Annabeth said. "How are we going to get home?" Eddie asked as he was tired and annoyed. "It's called walking." Fabian said. " GOT INTO A CAR CRASH AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WALK HOME?!" KT whined. "Hey Hey...Calm down..." Fabian said. *4 Hours Later* KT,Fabian,Eddie,Annabeth and Patricia headed home by walk and are in the attic now. "Well KT is sleeping up here I guess..." Eddie said. KT was sleeping in Fabian's arms while Fabian was holding her. "Look, I'm just gonna go to my room since all of you are using me..." Annabeth said. Annabeth stood up and a wisp of cold air spun around Eddie "I'm cold..." Eddie said. Someone whispered to Eddie, "I'm backkkk" "Huh?Who's back?" Eddie asked in confusion "I am..." The person whispered to Eddie "The person you destroyed..." "What...?" Eddie said as he was pulled into a Past Vision. *Eddie's Past Vision* "In The Name of Anubis, I banish You!" Eddie yelled as he held The Crown Of The Unknown Ruler to Banish Senkhara and Rufus to the Underworld "NOOOOOOOO" Senkhara and Rufus screamed and went down to Hell. "It's Ammut O' Clock!" "You have 5 minutes precisely" "Then I want to hear you all drop!" "Don't be foolish now! Give me the keys!" Harriet said as she walked closer to KT and Eddie and they were holding the keys in front of them making sure Harriet cannot take them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Caroline screamed when Ammut took her soul FOREVER. "EDDIE THE KEY!" KT said as she glanced at the Staff of Osiris and Her and Eddie dived at the Staff "1,2,3 GO!" Eddie yelled as he and KT grabbed on to the staff and put the keys in the area to stop the world from ending. "I have everything I need to build the Pyramid and my sacrifice will be a Frobisher, Poetic Justice, almost time to pay for the sins of your father's Frobisher, Soon Ra's gold will rain down, you will be gone, Rodenmaar will be stone and The House of Anubis will fall!" Sophia said and dragging KT to the Sacrifice Area. "Now, I call for our Valedictorian, Mara Jaffray!" Eric Sweet said as he held the Valedictorian necklace in his hands for Mara to wear. Mara walked up to the stage and in front of Sweetie. As he slowly puts the necklace on her Fabian runs in front of the stage " STOP I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!" "What do you mean?" Sweetie said confused. "Mara! Tell him to give it to me!" "I can't!" "What is this Fabian sour grapes?!" Sweetie said and the graduates laughed. Fabian ran out of the Graduation Ceremony and to the Sibuna Clearing which was where the Sacrifice and Touchstone of Ra was. "I now announce Mara Jaffray as Valedictorian!" Sweetie said as he finally put the Graduation Coin on Mara,Her eyes glowed Gold with evil in her was hypnotized. Mara walks out of the Ceremony "STOP THE SACRIFICE CAN'T BE MADE WITHOUT THE COIN!" "What Coin?!" "That One." Eddie said as Mara walks to the Stone. "KT STOP!" "STOP HER!" Fabian screamed as Eddie ran to Mara and grabbed the necklace off of her. "Eddie what's happening...?" KT said snapping out of her runs to the clearing as The Sky turned red. ~Cuts to a Part where Victor talks to Sibuna~ "The Osirian has to give his powers to save the world" (I think that's what Victor said...) Eddie walked to the Pyramid and put his arms on it as he turned gold and Sibuna was looking at him scared to death. "COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Eddie turned gold and Sophia turned to Stone. *Real World* "RUFUS?!SOPHIA?!CAROLINE?!AMMUT?!" Eddie yelled startling Fabian Patricia and KT. "Who's Rufus?!" KT asked after she jumped up from her sleep. "Rufus is an evil conniving guy who doesn't have a problem with kidnapping Stealing and is addicted to The Smythe Heirlooms" Patricia said as KT froze and looked at Eddie. "Do...You think...if I was here he would have-" Patricia cuts off KT. "Yes he would have kidnapped you killed you or do something worse." KT held on to her moon key that was used to protect her from sinners he was somewhat of a 'sinner he was wrathful spiteful and evil Ammut would tear his guts apart. "Rufus...Senkhara?" Eddie said after the person whispered. *Next Morning* KT,Patricia,Eddie, and Annabeth walked to breakfast exhausted. "What's wrong with you 4...?" Willow asked. " . .IT." Patricia said glaring at Annabeth "Um...Okay..." Willow said and took a spoonful of her Cereal. "So where were you last night Annabeth...?" Joy asked. "Oh!I told you I had to take Patricia Eddie and KT somewhere!" Annabeth said and smiled. Percy gave Annabeth a look that means 'You Mean Demigod Driving'? "Uhm Percy Grover we should get going..." Annabeth said and Annabeth barely ate. "Um...Okay!" Percy said and grabbed his bag walking out the dining room not in Uniform. Grover stood up and walked with Annabeth and Percy. "So..." Jerome said. *School* The kids sat in their usual seats which means Patricia sat next to though Patricia and Annabeth called a truce and went back to hating each other Patricia was still jealous of Joy and Annabeth's friendship, sure Annabeth basically ditched Joy on the 'Darkness I Became' Marathon but knowing Joy she might replace Patricia with the Newbie. "Hey Patricia!" Joy said with an Angelic smile Patricia can get sickof but she ignored Joy and pulled out her notebook. "Oh I see your ignoring me..." Joy said and pulls Patricia's notebook away from her. "Hey!Give me back my book!" Patricia said and punched Joy's arm. "OWWWWW" Joy screamed and gave Patricia her notebook back. "Thank you." Patricia said and snatched the notebook away. "UGH You should seriously stop being jealous over Annabeth!" Joy said. This reminded Patricia that she was somewhat acting like Joy was when Nina and Fabian were Patricia would be begging a friend to do something about 'Joyannabeth' (Joy and Annabeth) But if Patricia did do this she would be breaking her normal self rules but then again, what rules? "Who says I'm jealous?" Patricia said. "A little birdy told me." Joy said. Then again Patricia knows a person who is a birdy...more like a talking Parrot, Willow. "WILLOW JENKS!" Patricia yelled as she stood up and pointed at Willow. "Yes...Patty Cakes?" Willow said as she picked her head up from napping in the class. "Never call me Patty Cakes!Did you or Did not say I was jealous of the newbie's relationship with Joy?!" Patricia said as she pulled Willow to the side. An Awkward silence between them went on and Willow squeed to kill the silence. "Yes..." Willow mumbled twirling her hair in her finger. "YOU WHAT?!" Patricia yelled and everyone's eyes were on her. "Uhm Sorry." Patricia said to the class. "Well, your-" Patricia cut Willow off. "Look, I know what you want!You want a full supply of squeeing right?" Patricia asked. "Well That sounds Perfect!" Willow said "But-" "But?What do you want Willow?!" "I want to put a couple together." Willow said smiling and secretly pointing at KT and Fabian. "KT...?Fabian?" Patricia asked in shock. "Duh!They make a wonderful couple!" Willow smiled wanting to Squee. "KT and Fabian?!" Patricia said as she was disgusted. "Yes...Is someone jealous?Aren't you dating Eddie?" Willow said. "Listen Hippie, Don't ever say I'm jealous of KT and Fabian don't even say I'm jealous of I'm in on this plan so what do we have to do?" Patricia said. "Well, first we're going to write Love Letters to Fabian but we're posing as KT." Willow smiled. "L...L...L...Love...Letters?!" Patricia stuttered and her heart fluttered by the sound of 'Love Letters' It reminded her of when her and Fabian found out about Nina and Eddie's so called Summer 'Romance' though it was , It was the same day KT came to Patricia sighed and says,"Sure Willow...But I'm warning you I'm no Amber." "Well Duh I know that!" Willow said and hugged Patricia. "Get Off Me." Patricia said as Willow squeezed her. "So, Fabian-Is That Willow and Patricia hugging?!" KT said as she was pointing at Willow and Patricia. "I guess so..Anyways, What did you want to ask me?" Fabian said, "Well I wanted to know if-" KT said as she was cut off by Eddie running up to Fabian, "Dude! I had a vision!" Eddie said. "Really?" Fabian said and KT put her hands in the air and glared at Eddie like 'You come at the wrong time' "Oh Hey KT!" Eddie said and smiled at her. "Uhm I'm gonna go in the hall." KT said and walked out. "Hey Jerome, Do you ever think Fabian likes someone new...?" Alfie asked. "I don't know I rarely pay any attention to the guy..." Jerome said. "But-" Jerome cuts Alfie off. "Look, I'm going in the hall." Jerome said and walked out. KT was outside the class sitting against the wall as Jerome walked out the class. "KT?" Jerome said in surprise. "Hey Jerome..." KT said. "What's wrong...?" Jerome asked. "Well I like this boy and I don't know how to tell him I like him..." KT said. Jerome slid down the wall and sat next to KT. "Well, Who is this guy...?" Jerome asked raising his eyebrow. "I can't say." KT said. "Why...?" Jerome asked. "My Best Friend will kill me and be MAD at me FOREVER." KT said exagerrating. At this point Jerome was thinking KT likes Eddie but he decided to give another shot in asking her. "Eddie?Alfie?Fabian?ME?" Jerome asked and KT laughed at the suggestion of him "What's so funny...?" He asked. "You idiot!I don't like Eddie Alfie or you..." KT said and hitting his shoulder moment Jerome choked and says,"FABIAN?!" "Keep your voice down!" KT said covering his mouth. " maybe you have a-Wait what's in it for me if I don't keep my voice down?" Jerome asked. "I don't know..." KT said. "You do know that I can blackmail you and tell the world your secret." Jerome said,looking at KT seriously. "Eddie!" KT said stood up and ran to Eddie in the class. "What?!" Eddie said as he turned around. "We need to talk" KT said and drags Eddie to the hall where Jerome is. "Why am I here?!" Eddie said. "Go On KT tell him." Jerome said. "Tell me what...?" Eddie said. "That I like Fabian-" "You like Fabian?!" Eddie said as he cuts KT off. "You didn't let me finish dummy.I like Fabian's book." KT said. "SUREEEEEEE" Eddie said in Sarcasm knowing that KT loves Fabian. "I'm going back in the class..." KT said and leaves. "Jerome are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddie said. "Yes," "Operation Edrome." Eddie said and Jerome said. Both Boys were thinking of putting KT and Fabian together. XoX 'Cause Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead. ~Alaisia Category:Blog posts